Princess Ivy
Princess Ivy is the main antagonist of the Sofia the First special The Curse of Princess Ivy. She is voiced by Anna Camp. Role in the Series When Amber forces Sofia to reveal the truth about her amulet, she tries to persuade Sofia to let her borrow it. However, Sofia refuses to do that because she promised their father, King Roland II, that she would wear it always and never let it out of her sight. So, Amber jealously steals the amulet from her little sister so she can get a Princess to appear for her. Unfortunately, stealing the amulet is a bad deed and activates its safeguard against thieves, and as a punishment for betraying Sofia, it puts a curse on unsuspecting Amber that summons an unknown black-and-white clad princess named Ivy. The two princesses greet each other warmly and Amber invites Ivy a tour of the castle. Unbeknownst to Amber, Ivy's magical black and white butterflies begin to change everything in the castle black and white. "]] Meanwhile, Sofia discovers that her amulet was stolen and realizes that the prep was Amber. Sofia begins to look for her, and soon she finds Amber outside the castle along with Princess Ivy. Realizing that something's amiss, Sofia explains to Amber the amulet only summons princesses when there's an emergency and then sends them back. Hearing that, Ivy sends one of her butterflies to take it from Amber and finally shows her true colors as an evil princess from a far away black-and-white kingdom who tried to overthrow her older sister to gain the crown, but she was caught, and marooned on a deserted island, where she was imprisoned for a decade. Now free from her isolated prison, Ivy plans to claim the Kingdom of Enchancia as her own by overthrowing King Roland and turning the whole land black and white to suit her taste. She also decides to destroy Sofia's amulet so she can't be sent back. She and her butterflies went to see Everburn the Elder Dragon to melt the Amulet. Cedric, Sofia, and Amber distracted Ivy and Everburn with a flock of birds to frighten the butterflies. Amber returned the Amulet to Sofia, but it wasn't enough to break the curse. After the sisters fell down a chasm outside of the cave, Ivy told her butterflies to get the amulet, but Everburn threatened to roast the butterflies if she doesn't leave the Princesses alone. At the castle, Ivy had hit Sofia's and Amber's family with her memory-erasing dragonflies. When Amber refused to give Ivy the Amulet, Ivy was about to hit Sofia with a dragonfly when Amber jumped in front of her, letting the dragonfly erase her own memory. Ivy was about to hit Sofia with another dragonfly, but it kept disappearing. Amber's self-sacrifice had broken the curse, and Ivy was sent back to her island prison. When the curse was broken, nobody except Sofia and her animal friends remembered Ivy or what happened because her dragonflies erased everyone else's memories. Abilities Ivy has her own black and white magic to create black and white butterflies that drain colors away and dragonflies that erase somebody's memory. Gallery Trivia *She shares the same hair color as other villains, most closely resembling Cruella De Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians. **Ivy also shares the same name as Cruella's niece, Ivy De Vil, from 101 Dalmatians: The Series. **The hair color scheme is also commonly used by other villains, such as Cedric the Sorcerer and the evil Alex Russo from The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. The future counterpart of Shego from Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time has a similar white streak in her black hair. *Princess Ivy's voice is performed by Pitch Perfect and former True Blood star Anna Camp. *She is the first princess summoned by the amulet that is not a Disney Princess and doesn't appear with benevolent intentions. *She is the second princess, not of the Disney Princess line-up, that is not a child and is much older than a preteen, to appear on Sofia the First. The first is Cora from Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. *She is the first villain in the series to try and destroy the Amulet of Avalor instead of stealing it for its power, unlike Cedric and Miss Nettle. This was because she was summoned by the Amulet; if the Amulet is destroyed she can't be sent back. *She is the first evil princess to appear on the show (second if you include Sofia's evil copy, Sofia the Worst). *Ivy is the first princess to be summoned by a curse instead of an emergency. Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Singing Characters Category:Main Antagonists